


I Wonder Who

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is wondering why Megan Connor has been so happy.  He figures that there must be someone new in her life, but Megan isn’t talking at all.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	I Wonder Who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beenathomas1806](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenathomas1806/gifts).



> A/N: I wanted to write something new for Beenathomas1806. I swear she has read every one of my stories. I wanted some way to thank her. So, here it is. I hope you’ll enjoy it. And thank you.

I Wonder Who  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is wondering why Megan Connor has been so happy. He figures that there must be someone new in her life, but Megan isn’t talking at all.  
Warnings: Fem slash  
Genre: Slash and Fem slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 4207  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you so much for this. 

****

I Wonder Who

Blair had something on his mind in the bullpen that morning and Jim figured he had done something to irritate or piss Blair off. Even though they just got there Blair seemed to be in a foul mood. Jim glanced over at Megan Connor and saw her smiling as she was typing her work up and he listened and found out she was humming a song. A love song.

“Hey, Jim. Have you noticed anything about Megan lately?”

“No, why?”

“She won’t confide in me. She’s too fucking happy, that’s for certain. I think she’s seeing someone, but she told me she’s not. What do you think? Use your senses and tell me what you hear or feel about her.”

“Chief, I’m not using my senses on Megan. Get a grip. If she found someone new, let her be. Maybe she’s worried that it will be ruined if she says it out loud.”

“I guess. But it still bugs me. I tell her all sorts of things about you and me. She should reciprocate, don’t you think?”

Jim looked shocked. “What do you mean you tell her things about us? What the fuck, Blair?”

“I was only kidding. Now calm down and let me think about Megan for a while. Look at her beaming with happiness, man. She’s making me sick. Doesn’t it bug you that we have to wonder who it is?”

“Blair, I think you watch too many soap operas or something. You’ve got way too much time on your hands. Calm down. She’ll come to you when it’s time. She’s one of your best friends. Give her time to get used to him. Then just be there for her when the time comes.”

“You’re absolutely right, Jim. I’m sorry I over reacted. I’m just used to her telling me everything. It’s weird.”

“Why don’t you ask her if she’d like to go for lunch with us today?”

“That’s a good idea. You can tell me if she’s hiding anything.”

“Chief, I’m not doing that. Forget it. I don’t want to have lunch with her anymore. If you want to, go ahead, but I’m staying here. You can bring me something back for lunch. Deal?”

“Deal. Let me go and ask her.”

Jim smiled after Blair’s retreating form. He hoped they would go to lunch and Megan would spill her guts. Jim was tired of Blair whining about it. Jim decided he was going to do something weird, like work. 

When Blair came back he said, “She’s got plans. I asked her if I could tag along and she said, no. Do you believe it?”

“Yes, Blair, I do believe it. Leave her alone for God’s sake. Get some work done.”

“Hell, you’re such a spoilsport. Are you on your second file already?”

“Yes, because I’m working. DUH.”

Blair got busy and tried to ignore Jim and Megan. Before long he was done with all his paperwork and asked Jim, “Hey, you need any help? I’m done with my stuff.”

“Here you go, have after it…” Jim handed Blair six folders and smiled as he did. Jim picked up those that were done from Blair and took them into Simon’s office along with four that he had done. 

“Hey, Simon. I have quite a few reports done for you. Well, some are from Blair, but some of mine are here too.”

“Jim, come in and shut the door.”

Jim put all the reports into Simon’s basket and then shut the door. “Is something wrong, sir?”

“Sir? What the hell? I just wondered if you know what’s going on with Megan Connor. Do you know? She’s volunteered for Joel’s job three times when he had to take off for his back. And she never complains anymore. Something is going on with her. Ask Blair if he knows.”

“Simon, you ask Blair. It’s none of our business. I can’t fucking believe you two. No wonder she doesn’t want anyone to know who is in her life. I wouldn’t either.”

“So Blair agrees with me? Something is up with her and I think we should take her to lunch.”

“She’s got plans. Blair already asked her. I think you’re both nuts. It’s her life, leave her to it.”

Blair opened the door and said, “Hey, man, we have a body…”

“See you later Simon,” Jim called out over his shoulder as he was leaving the office. Jim was never so happy to go see a dead body in his life.

Jim waved at Megan as they got on the elevator and she waved back happily. Jim was suddenly so happy for her. She had never been this happy. Whatever was going on, he hoped it continued.

******************************

**The Dead Body**

“So Chief, why did we get this call?”

“It’s a cousin to the Mayor and he wants this figured out and soon. Aren’t we lucky? Not only do we have to look for a killer but we have to do it in record time.”

“Well, with any luck, it’ll be easy to crack,” Jim teased. 

They parked at the house and got out of the car. Joel was inside and Rafe and Brown were outside. 

“Boy are we glad to see you. This husband’s attitude goes beyond a dickhead. I know it’s his wife, but he’s so obnoxious. And we have to figure this out sooner than any other person,” Brown said. 

Jim walked into the house while Blair was still talking to Rafe and Brown. Joel got beside him and said, “It’s really sad.”

Jim looked on the floor and saw the wife lying in a pool of blood. They could see she hit her head on the coffee table. Jim turned to Joel and said, “I think she tripped over this part of the rug here, and hit her head on the coffee table. It’s not a wonderful homicide, but it’s a shame that she hit her head so hard that she’s gone. What do you think, Joel? Look at the rug.”

“You know Jim, I think you might be right.”

“Unless of course, it’s supposed to make us think that’s what happened. Let’s have a closer look at this and talk to the husband.”

“I’ll go and get the husband, but I’m warning you now, he’s a pain in the ass.” Joel went and looked for the husband. 

Jim stared at the body and saw some small finger shaped bruises on her neck that would go along with someone trying to make it look like an accident. Now, Jim was a little confused about what to do. 

Joel came walking back and said, “Mr. Miller, this is Detective Ellison. He’ll want to ask some questions.”

Miller put his hand out to shake hands with Jim and he asked, “So you think it might be an accident too?”

“At first I thought so, but not now; I can see bruising on her neck in the shape of finger-tips. She was pushed into the coffee table hard and the person who did it didn’t want her to wake up again.”

“Wait a minute. Captain Taggert just told me that you thought it was an accident, which it was. Now, what makes you think otherwise?” 

“And what makes you think it was an accident, Mr. Miller?”

“She was alone, no money was taken, nothing was messed up and only her head is hurt. What would you think?” Miller asked. 

“I would think that someone was trying to hide the truth and took care of her making it look like an accident.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard. I want you off this case. Captain Taggert can take over from you. I don’t know why your Captain sent you.”

Joel walked over, saw the bruising on the neck and said, “I have to agree with Detective Ellison. Now, where were you this evening?”

Miller looked troubled for a moment, but then got his wits about him again. “I was out for a drive. When I came back she was lying in the pool of blood on the floor. So you can see that I never hurt my wife.”

Jim said, “You have no alibi, sir. I’m afraid we’ll have to take you in for questioning. Joel, could you read him his rights?”

Joel went up to Miller, slipping the cuffs on him and read him his rights.

“Mr. Miller, we’re going to find the medical records for your wife and see if there were any other beatings on record.”

“Beatings from who?”

“She has been abused, I can see the bruises and the marks that are lingering behind,” Jim added, “I also see numerous places where she had stitches and had bones repaired. As you can plainly see, she’s been surrounded by violence most of her life.”

“I don’t know where you got this shit from, but I’m going to talk to my cousin about it.”

Joel said, “Why don’t you stop talking now? You can call a lawyer. You’re going to talk to us one way or another. We’ll check with your cousin and see if he saw things happening to her through the years. I just want you to know that if we get proof she was abused, we’re throwing the book at you. You had motive and opportunity. You thought you didn’t need an alibi because we’re taking care of your wife’s accident, as you put it. Now, let’s get down to the station.”

Joel took the cuffed and angry man, putting him in the back seat of his sedan. Jim patted Joel on the back and said, “Good call, Joel. I’ll see you at the station after we take some pictures and things like that.”

“Hopefully, I can get him to confess. If not, I might ask for more help. I wouldn’t be making an arrest without your help.”

“Joel, you would have noticed the signs. You just got here too. It’s easy to miss. Take him down to the station and we’ll follow in a few minutes. Good luck,” Jim said. 

Blair walked up to Jim and said, “The husband did it?”

“Yeah, we think so. We’ll find out. I need hospital records and things like that right now. Unless of course he confesses. Which I don’t see happening. He thinks the Commissioner is going to let him walk. And maybe that’s what the Commissioner wanted. We’ll find out, won’t we?”

“That’s great that you and Joel figured it out so fast. Wow. I was talking to Brown and Rafe and you guys solved the case.”

“Blair, please tell me that you weren’t asking them about Megan.”

“Hey, we’re all concerned that she might be into something she can’t handle. Don’t you think we have a right to worry about her?”

“Worry, yes. Stalk, no. Now, I don’t want to hear another word about her and whomever.”

“Jim, you are such a fuddy-duddy sometimes. I bet we can all figure it out in time.”

Jim sighed and went back into the house, with Blair following closely behind. They had the tech take lots of pictures and everything they would think of. The ME arrived and stated the time of death and said he would have the cause of death in a short time. But he also saw all the bruising and stitches scars. Before long, it was time to go back to the station. 

While Jim was driving, his phone went off. Blair answered for Jim, since he was driving. “Hello?”

“Why are you answering Jim’s phone,” Simon barked. 

“He’s driving, Simon. What do you need?”

“Tell him that the Commissioner is very happy that we are charging his cousin with murder. He knew the man was beating his wife and something had to give. He wanted to say thanks to Jim and Joel. So tell him that it’s all good.”

“Thanks, Simon. He heard you so we’ll be there soon. Talk to you then.”

Blair said, “Good call, Jim. You and Joel did a good job.”

******************************

**Megan’s Lunch Date**

“I’m sorry I’m so late. I had to get away from co-workers that think they need to know everything that’s going on in my life.” Megan leaned in and kissed the woman very softly. 

She said, “You could tell them, you know.”

“I want it to be just me and you for a while and besides I’m never going to hear the end of being with a woman. Let’s have some time alone and see how we are first. It’s only been two months, I feel like it’s been longer, but it hasn’t been. All I know is I’m in love with you. Thank you for saving my ass that night at the bar.”

“Oh, Megan, I love you too. Isn’t it great that we both found love at this point in our lives? You’re right, we need peace, quiet and alone time with each other. Are you worried about what people will say?” she asked, chewing her lip a little.

“No, I don’t care what they think, but it will be harder for me and for you too. When do you start at your new job?”

“I start in two weeks. But I have been training on a new system right now. It’s been so nice having you to myself for two months. But now it’s time to get in the real world, right?” she asked. 

“Yes… That came out wrong. It’s great that you’re at a different station. We won’t be under such scrutiny at all. Did you order for me?”

“I did. You’re having iced tea and a Cobb Salad. Did I do well?”

Megan threw her head back and laughed. “You did very well. Do I eat salad too much?”

“No, not at all. Before I forget, a friend at my station is having an Adam and Eve party. Should I buy us some fun toys?”

“Could I come too? Or would they know we’re together?” Megan wondered. 

“They would know because we’re so crazy about each other. And if one more person tries to set me up on dates, I’m going to scream. I was married once, it didn’t take. Who knew that he just didn’t have the right equipment?”

They both laughed quietly and the waitress brought their lunch to the table. Megan noticed her love had ordered the same thing as she ordered for her. They had so much in common. They liked the same teams in sports, they liked the same TV shows at night and they both loved the same kind of music. Yes, this was a perfect match and Megan was glad they met that night two months ago. 

Megan had been out on a date with a real scumbag. She tried to get away from him, but he wasn’t having it. Her love had walked up and introduced herself to the man and said, “She’s mine. Hands off”, and the weirdest thing happened. He left Megan alone. They got some drinks and danced and talked all night long. It was the beginning of a new love life. Megan couldn’t have been happier. 

They ate lunch and talked about different things and Megan’s love said, “I sure wish we could live together. Couldn’t we do that?”

“I’ll think on it. Blair has been so nosy lately. Like today he wanted me to go to lunch with him and didn’t like when I told him he couldn’t come on my lunch date. He’s been such a pain. Really, the only one that hasn’t been a pain is Jim. He smiles at me all the time like he knows I’m in love. I really like him so much. And I adore Blair, but Blair is nosy as all get out.”

“That sounds about right. Well, Megan, I need to leave. They get testy when you leave for more than an hour.”

Megan smiled. “Sweetheart, I’ll see you tonight. Am I spending the night at your house?”

“That’s the plan.” She got out of the booth and kissed Megan tenderly and walked off. Megan was instantly depressed. She really wished she could talk to Blair about it, but knew Blair couldn’t keep a secret from Jim. And right now, Megan didn’t want to have to share her love with anyone.

When Megan got back to the station, she sat at her desk and started working on some files and reports so she could get off fairly early. But one thing had changed. She wasn’t smiling any more. What she wanted out of life, was going to be harder than it had to be and this saddened her.

******************************

**The Boys Are Back**

Jim and Blair arrived at the station and they started doing their paperwork first-thing. Jim glanced across the room and saw a sad looking Megan Connor and felt bad. Something must have happened at lunch. Jim actually wished he knew who she was seeing so Jim could punch his lights out for hurting her. But he knew it was none of his business.

“Hey, Jim. Did you notice how down in the dumps, Megan is? Maybe I should ask if she needs to talk.”

“Blair, leave her alone. I mean it. Something must have happened and it’s not our business.”

Jim glanced at Megan again and smiled when she looked his way. She gave him a sweet, sad smile and continued to work. Jim felt really bad. 

Blair watched her and whispered, “How can you not want to help someone that looks that sad?”

“She’ll come to us in time, Blair. You know it as well as I do. Now, leave her alone.”

“Maybe I’ll ask her if she’d like to come for a beer with you and me after work. What do you think?”

“I think that’s not what she wants right now. If you have to butt in, tell her that we’re here if she needs someone to talk to and don’t ask any questions at all.”

“That’s a good idea. Then maybe she’ll stop by after work.”

Blair walked over and said what Jim had suggested and she smiled and said, “If I feel like venting, I’ll stop by and have a beer with you. But maybe not tonight.”

Blair smiled and said, “It could be any night. Not just tonight. We’re here for you anytime.”

“Thanks, Sandy. Tell Jimbo I said thanks too.”

Blair sat back down and was sad. “I should have listened to you from the start.”

“She’ll come to us when it’s time. Give her some breathing room, Chief.”

“I will. I promise…”

They both started working on reports and before long it was time to go home. Megan had left about an hour before that and she didn’t even say goodbye to anyone.

******************************

**The Talk**

When Megan got to her love’s place she used her key and walked in the door. 

“Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes.” She then kissed Megan with much fire and passion. 

“I need to talk to you.”

“Oh, oh. What’s going on?”

“I have to come out at the station. I don’t know if I can. I don’t know how they’ll take it and I’m a chicken shit.”

Her love pulled her onto the sofa and hugged her hard. “We’ll tell them.”

“No, it’s something I have to do. And I need to do it tonight. Do you mind if I left for an hour or so?”

“Eat first. I have dinner made. Then you can tell Jim and Blair.”

“Are we doing the right thing?”

“Did you want to break up with me?” she asked. 

“Never…”

“Then we’re doing the right thing.”

They ate dinner talking about their days and before long it was time for Megan to leave. “I’ll be back as soon as I talk to them. Stay up for me, okay?”

“I will wait all night until you return. Good luck.”

******************************

**Jim and Blair’s Loft**

Jim and Blair made dinner, ate and cleaned it up. There was a Jags game on that night and they couldn’t wait. They sat so close on the sofa that Blair was practically on top of Jim. 

The game started and Jim kept kissing Blair’s neck. 

“Hey, I’m watching the game here.”

Suddenly, Jim cocked his head to the side and said, “Megan is here.”

“Really?” Blair jumped up and threw the door open to a very nervous and pacing Megan.

“What are you doing, Megan?” Blair asked. 

“Trying to decide if I could tell you what’s going on or not.”

“Come on in and decide once you’re sitting with a beer. I’ll get it for you. Sit and watch the game with Jim.”

Megan sat down in a chair next to the sofa and smiled at Jim. Jim felt her nervousness and finally asked, “Is there anything we can do for you?”

Blair handed her a beer and smiled. “Just talk to us.” Blair sat down next to Jim and waited. 

“How do you feel about Lesbians?”

Now, neither of the guys were expecting that question at all. Blair was the first to recover. 

“I know several at the station house. Why are you asking that?”

“You found someone and it’s a woman? And now you don’t know how to come out, right?” Jim asked, wearing a smile. 

“The coming out part is easy. It’s the person that you might not approve of.”

“Wow, could you be any more vague, Megan?” Blair asked. “So you’re seeing a woman. That’s cool. What’s the problem?”

“Why would we not approve, Megan? Blair and I are happy for you. It doesn’t matter who it is, unless it’s someone underage. That’s not it, right?” Jim asked. 

She smiled. “She’s not underage. You guys know her, but no one knows she’s gay.”

Jim smiled. “I don’t see a problem. Be with whomever you want. We have your back.”

“Jim, you might not approve?”

“Why? But Blair, would?”

“Blair would be fine with it, but you might not be.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Megan just tell us already,” Blair kidded. 

Megan took a long drink and said, “It’s Carolyn.”

Blair asked, “Carolyn, who?”

Jim had to laugh at that. “She means my ex-wife. I don’t care-if you and Carolyn are happy, that makes me happy.” 

“Your ex-wife?” Blair was in shock

“We’ve been seeing each other for some time now and she asked me to move in with her. I knew I couldn’t without getting your consent. Do you understand, Jim?”

“Wait a minute, you’re dating Carolyn Plummer? Holy shit. This is big news. Does she discuss Jim with you?” Blair teased. 

Jim didn’t think that was funny at all. “Chief, she’s happy, she’s not going to discuss our screwed up marriage.”

“I disagree, Jim. She has told me that you both loved each other but not enough and then she realized you were the wrong sex all along. And you did also. She figured it was meant to be. I hope you understand that we’re in love and would do nothing to hurt you, Jim.”

“Thank you, Megan. I know you wouldn’t and she’s a good friend of mine now. She’s back in Cascade?”

“Yeah, I thought you might have gotten that from us dating,” Megan kidded. 

“Hell, I thought she was still in California. I’m happy for both of you. Move in with her tonight. Make both of you happy.”

“Thank you, Jim. And thank you, Sandy, for being a good friend.”

Blair thought about everything for a moment and asked, “Are you coming out at work or not?”

“I don’t think I will right away. We’ll play it by ear. I’m so happy right now. I have to go home and pack some things. Carolyn told me you would understand, but I wasn’t listening.” 

Jim and Blair got up and hugged her when she was ready to leave. 

Jim kissed her cheek and said, “Now, you’ve both been kissed by me.” Blair laughed and so did Megan. 

“See you tomorrow, Chicky,” Blair called out as she walked out the door. 

Megan was laughing at the Chicky remark and flew down the stairs. 

“Wow, Jim. You took that really well. Good for you,” Blair teased. 

“What else could I do? I’m in love, she’s in love and I want us both to be happy. You do know that Carolyn will be coming to poker game night now, right?”

Blair pulled him down for a kiss and said, “I’m thrilled that Megan found someone. I would love Megan to bring Carolyn to poker nights. What do you say, we finish watching the game?”

“Sounds good to me, Blair. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The end


End file.
